Pavlin i lebed'
by WienGirl
Summary: El entrenamiento de Yuna sigue su curso como a diario pero una visita inesperada pondrá a Pavlin a reconsiderar la historia que preferiría olvidar.
1. Capítulo 1

**Pavlin i lebed'**

**1**

.

.

Dos años habían pasado ya desde que comenzara su entrenamiento al lado de su maestra Pavlin y debía reconocer que estaba muy contenta con tenerla como mentora. La amazona del Pavo Real había sido estricta con su instrucción pero al mismo tiempo condescendiente para con la pequeña Yuna, quien mostraba progresos constantes semana a semana, pese a su corta edad. La niña acababa de cumplir los diez años y no pensó que podría pasarlo mucho mejor que al lado de la persona que más admiraba en el mundo.

—Maestra, ¿viste como ya pude hacer la técnica sin equivocarme? —exclamó Yuna feliz ante ese gran logro.

—Por supuesto que lo vi y estoy orgullosa de ti. Eres una digna aspirante a la armadura del águila y estoy segura de que tus progresos te llevarán muy lejos —Pavlin observó con satisfacción como su alumna lo había conseguido.

Estaba feliz de su elección, el viaje hasta aquella lejana ciudad para buscar a una aprendiz estaba rindiendo sus frutos y solo esperaba que los siguientes tres años fueran igual de productivos ahora que tenía su atención centrada en la niña sin ninguna batalla que librar y deseaba que nada cambiara. Tenía que demostrar sus progresos con el Gran Maestro.

La tarde empezaba a caer así como las primeras hojas que anunciaban la llegada del otoño, una de las épocas más agradables del año antes de que todo se cubriera de nieve. Pavlin deseaba que llegara el invierno ya que era la mejor época del año para entrenar o, al menos, para que el entrenamiento tuviera el efecto que ella deseaba.

—Maestra, ¿iremos a recorrer el centro hoy?

—De acuerdo —respondió condescendiente—, hoy lograste una meta difícil así que te recompensare llevándote al centro a comer algo rico. ¿Qué te parece?

— ¡De verdad, gracias!

La niña entro en la cabaña para darse un baño rápido y ponerse ropa adecuada para el paseo del día. La rutina era entrenar durante la mañana y parte de la tarde hasta la caída del sol cuando ambas preparaban la cena y charlaban largo rato o bien salían a dar una vuelta al centro de la ciudad y recorrer el alrededor de la Iglesia de Todos los Santos. Pavlin sabía que salir de pasero era algo que Yuna disfrutaba mucho aunque no hubiera gran cosa que ver en la aún derruida ciudad, para ella la ciudad era fea desde que recordaba pero la compañía de la niña hacía más agradable el pasar por las desagradables calles de aquel guetto.

La joven estaba a punto de entrar en la cabaña cuando sintió que alguien se aproximaba, miró en dirección opuesta y noto que una delgada silueta iba despacio hacía ella. Entornó la vista para tratar de identificar al visitante, abrió mucho los ojos y entonces reconoció al joven rubio que la saludaba desde lejos. Alguien como él era inolvidable; se trataba de Hyoga. ¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿Por qué ahora? El corazón le dio un respingo y no se mostró muy grata ante su repentina aparición.

—Pavlin, ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos —Hyoga se paró justo a su lado sin apartar la mirada de ella—, lamento no haber venido a verte antes pero no encontré el tiempo suficiente además creí que estarías más al norte y no casi en el centro de Siberia.

—Veo que no recuerdas lo que te comenté en aquella ocasión —comenzó a decir con voz apenas audible esbozando una leve sonrisa—, te dije que no me iría a entrenar muy lejos de esta zona. Me parece que es algo peligroso para mi alumna.

—Así que al fin encontraste a una discípula.

—Sí, me costó encontrarla pero finalmente encontré a una chiquilla muy apta para ser amazona al servicio de la diosa Atena —Pavlin se quitó la máscara y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Yuna salió del baño para vestirse a toda prisa. La cabaña en realidad había sido una vieja casa abandonada pero remodelada para las necesidades de ambas. Tan solo había un baño y dos habitaciones en el piso de arriba mientras que la sala pequeña y la diminuta cocina estaban abajo pero todo era perfecto para alojarlas esos cinco años que debían entrenar. Para la pequeña aprendiz era más que suficiente ya que estaba acostumbrada a vivir con mucho menos que eso. En ese instante algo apartó su atención del espejo del tocador que tenía enfrente, eran unas voces que venían de afuera, reconoció la de su maestra pero no la otra.

Se asomó por la ventana disimuladamente y los vio. Su maestra Pavlin estaba charlando con un hombre que le era desconocido.

Pavlin hablaba con un joven rubio muy delgado que llevaba una camisa azul y un pantalón negro cubierto con una chaqueta café. Ambos hablaban con mucha cercanía pero había otro detalle que la niña no podía dejar de mirar: su maestra no llevaba puesta su máscara. ¿Por qué no la tenía puesta? Yuna no conocía del todo las leyes de la máscara pero si sabía que debía portarla todo el tiempo y jamás removerla salvo para dormir o ducharse. El ver a su maestra sin ella la hizo sentir algo incomoda.

Una voz en su cabeza le decía que el paseo del día iba a ser suspendido gracias a la visita inesperada. En ese momento ambos entraron a la cabaña y Yuna tan solo espero a que Pavlin subiera a decirle que no saldrían, sus pasos ya se oían por las escaleras, el temido mensaje le sería dado en unos segundos.

—Yuna, ¿ya estás lista? Nos iremos en un momento. Un viejo amigo nos acompañará —Pavlin ya llevaba la máscara puesta y eso hizo sentir a la niña más tranquila.

—Si Maestra.

Yuna bajo la escalera vistiendo algo muy sencillo y ahí se encontró con Hyoga quien la miro con amabilidad.

—Hola, tú debes ser la discípula de Pavlin. Estoy encantado de conocerte, soy Hyoga.

—Me llamo Yuna —no pudo evitar ponerse seria aunque él no pudiera verlo bajo su máscara.

Se sentó frente a él mientras el joven observaba con detenimiento la cabaña, Yuna no podía quitarle los ojos de encima pero no lo miraba con interés, era un extraño que las estaba invadiendo y no le gustaba del todo su presencia; en especial no le gustaba que su maestra no hubiera portado su máscara delante de él.

Pasaron la tarde recorriendo las concurridas calles del centro, lo único interesante que tenía la ciudad era la Iglesia fuera de eso poco se podía ver que resultara de valor cultural. No obstante para Yuna salir acompañada por Pavlin era suficiente para decir que la tarde había sido agradable pero el visitante había puesto tenso el ambiente.

—No creí que en realidad fueras a establecerte en esta ciudad —comenzó a decir Hyoga en voz baja mientras los tres estaban sentados en una banca del parque—, por un momento me dio la impresión de que odiabas este lugar.

—Y lo odio —acoto Pavlin—. Mi percepción de este pueblo no ha cambiado pero como recordarás aquel día, dije que no me adentraría en lo más profundo de Siberia para entrenar a Yuna, donde estamos es adecuado.

— ¿Cuándo empezaste a entrenarla?

—Apenas llevamos dos años aún tenemos un largo camino que recorrer.

—Quisiera aportarle algo de mis conocimientos si no te importa.

Ambas se quedaron calladas por un momento mirando a Hyoga con extrañeza, Pavlin se esperaba a que lo mencionara algún día pero no tan pronto y, de momento, no estaba segura de qué responder. Lo miro sin decir nada, para Hyoga no era fácil adivinar lo que la chica pensaba llevando ese objeto puesto sobre el rostro.

—Me gustaría que lo considerarás ya que estás entrenando a una sucesora de los Caballeros de los hielos.

Yuna observó a su maestra, el silencio de Pavlin indicaba que no estaba de acuerdo con la petición y la niña esperaba que así fuera. No deseaba entrenar con Hyoga, tan solo era un extraño al que acababa de conocer y no le tenía confianza como para seguir su instrucción.

—Lo pensaré… —fue todo lo que la joven dijo.

Volvieron pasadas las diez, Yuna se despidió y fue escaleras arriba para dormir ya que debía despertar muy temprano para el entrenamiento de mañana. Ambos se quedaron abajo, Pavlin puso agua a calentar para tomar un café mientras Hyoga estaba sentado a la mesa observándola. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde su último encuentro.

—Por qué no te quitas la máscara, ya estamos en tu casa —indicó con suavidad.

—Por qué volviste Hyoga, por qué ahora luego de dos años de no saber de ti.

—Te he extrañado mucho sabes. No había venido porque tuve varias dudas en la cabeza pero eso no quita que no te haya echado de menos.

—Entonces no fue falta de tiempo como dijiste.

—No, la verdad no y me fue difícil localizarte.

Pavlin cerro los puños delante de la estufa, estaba segura de que si eso fuera cierto le habría escrito o habría buscado el modo se contactarla.

—Tú sabías a donde iba a ir, te dije que vendría a esta ciudad antes de dejarte en Sajá. Mi pregunta es la misma ¿por qué ahora te apareces? Me hubieras contactado primero.

Hyoga se puso de pie y fue hacía ella tomándola por los hombros.

—He trabajado duro para poner mi vida en orden como para que aparezcas de la nada y pretendas darle clases a mi pupila —dijo al fin molesta—, no puedo dejarte darle lecciones.

—Sabes bien que no vine por eso, era el pretexto para buscarte, quería saber cómo estabas luego de todo este tiempo pero veo que te has olvidado de mí por completo.

—He tratado —bajo la mirada observando la olla con agua, lo cierto era que no lo había olvidado pero su vida no giraba en torno a lo ocurrido aquella vez— pero no he podido olvidarte del todo. No después de todo lo que pasamos juntos durante ese año. Algo así no se borra como si no hubiera ocurrido.

—Entonces explícame por qué tanto rechazo de tu parte.

—Que esperabas, apareces como si nada y quieres que te reciba con los brazos abiertos —indicó molesta.

—Al menos como buenos amigos hubiera estado bien.

—Sabes que eso no es posible —la joven se quitó la máscara y sus miradas se encontraron.

Hyoga acaricio su rostro, perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes y lentamente se acercó a ella. Pavlin sabía a donde llevaría esa visita y no estaba segura de querer vivirlo de nuevo. Aquel hombre era su talón de Aquiles, se había mentido todo este tiempo porque aún sentía algo muy fuerte por él pero tenía otras responsabilidades que eran prioritarias.

— ¿Por qué viniste? —Insistió ya con voz menos agresiva— Sabes que aún me dueles.

—Fui un tonto aquella vez, no debí dejarte ir pero…

—Pero sigues atrapado en el pasado. Veo que eso no ha cambiado y parece que así será ¿no es así?

—Pavlin… nunca he conseguido mirar con éxito el futuro pero te veo en él. Ven a Sajá conmigo, trae a tu alumna una temporada y si no funciona, se acabó. Me alejaré de ti como tanto deseas.

— ¿Por qué no esperas a que termine el entrenamiento?

—Me temo que será demasiado tarde, nada me garantiza que no me sepultes con tu pasado.

Se besaron así sin más. Lo que ambos sentían los superaba por mucho. Ella pensaba que su historia había terminado aquel día que lo dejo con sus recuerdos en lo profundo de Siberia pero él apareció nuevamente para retomar el camino donde lo dejaron. No estaba segura de sí era buena idea, tenía que pensar mucho si valía la pena emprender el viaje hasta allá aunque fuera por una temporada.

Luego de charlar por un momento mientras bebían café fueron escaleras arriba a la habitación de ella.

.

Yuna despertó como siempre y se preparó para iniciar el día. Salió de su cuarto sintiéndose muy descansada, entonces vio la puerta de la habitación de Pavlin abierta antes de la hora acostumbrada, se asomó como siempre para cerciorarse si su Maestra estaba ahí dentro y lo que vio no era lo usual: la habitación en general estaba como diario pero la cama estaba hecha un desastre como si un remolino hubiera pasado por encima, las sabanas fuera de su sitio, las cobijas en el suelo y las almohadas también.

Sintió algo extraño así que entro y se asomó por la ventana. Alcanzó a ver los escalones de la entrada y a Pavlin sentanda mirando al horizonte. El visitante no estaba por ningún lado. La máscara de su maestra estaba sobre una silla junto con sus ropas de diario. Era muy rara la historia que había entre esos dos o eso le parecía.

—Maestra, ¿estás bien? —Yuna bajo la escalera y se sentó al lado de Pavlin frente a la puerta de la cabaña— ¿dónde está Hyoga?

—Tuvo que irse —respondió sin más, no estaba vestida como de costumbre y su cabello se veía algo desordenado como si hubiera pasado una noche muy mala o eso creyó al verla—, estoy pensando si vale la pena que hagamos un pequeño recorrido hasta Siberia oriental para que recibas un par de clases de él.

—Pero él no me agrada. Es muy raro.

—Sí, lo es —dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa— además de eso voy a inculcarte a tener cuidado con tu máscara, no puedes quitártela donde sea ni permitir que nadie vea tu rostro.

—De acuerdo —no entendió a qué venia el comentario pero muy en lo profundo le pareció que lo decía por él.

—Date prisa para que iniciemos el entrenamiento del día.

—Si.

Pavlin observó el amanecer sentada en las escaleras de la cabaña. Era increíble que hubiera permitido que se hombre se metiera en su vida de nuevo. La historia no había terminado a final de cuentas y pensar que se conocieron una noche en la que ella solo estaba en busca de una aprendiz.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

***Notas**: Una pareja crack sin HQ que solamente me vino a la mente jeje. Gracias por leer.


	2. Tres años antes, parte 1

Pavlin i lebed'

**2**

**Tres años antes**

**Parte 1**

.

.

Por fin había llegado a la ciudad capital luego de un largo viaje, se había tomado la libertad de recorrer varios países en tren ya que no deseaba llamar la atención ni hacer el viaje tan rápido. Quería un poco de tiempo para encontrar a una discípula pero antes debía analizar bien qué clase de pupilo estaba buscando. Sabía que la encontraría apenas la viera, la reconocería enseguida no obstante era una búsqueda larga.

Jamás había visto la gran ciudad con sus propios ojos solamente en fotografías que recordaba de sus días de infancia, quería visitar aquella urbe desde hacía mucho no obstante el destino la llevo en dirección del Santuario terminando como aprendiz de amazona y, posteriormente, a ser digna de una armadura del rango de plata. Una larga lista de logros sin duda o, al menos, eso creía ella la cual se veía incrementada apenas tuviera una pupila a quien enseñar. Eso le daría buenos puntos delante del Gran Maestro y la haría sentirse como toda una amazona de mayor rango. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era enfocarse en encontrar a esa personita especial y, lo más importante, era mantenerse en el camino correcto sin estar pensando en distractores que pudieran apartarla de su misión.

Se hospedó en un hotel de la calle Kamergerskiy, justo detrás del Teatro Bolshoi, por lo que pensó en aprovechar aquella buena ubicación para recorrer las calles del centro y pasar a mirar la Plaza Roja, las Catedrales de Kazan y San Basilio así como el famoso Kremlin. Pasaría un par de semanas en la Ciudad Capital antes de tomar el tren hacía su destino final, sino encontraba lo que estaba buscando en las calles de Moscú no tendría más opción que buscar en las calles del guetto que fue su hogar por tantos años y que se encontraba justo en la llamada entrada al continente asiático en Siberia.

No quería volver a Ekaterinburgo, odiaba esa ciudad y todo lo que había en ella por lo que se esforzaría en encontrar un discípulo en las calles de Moscú así le tomara días y noches enteras. Aquella tarde tenía pensado recorrer las calles del centro por lo que, apenas dejó sus pocas pertenencias en el hotel, y salió sin perder el tiempo ya que anochecería dentro de poco y estaba ansiosa por salir al aire frio de la ciudad.

Simplemente había dejado la máscara en la habitación del hotel, ¿por qué lo hizo? No estaba segura pero al ver su propio rostro en los escaparates de las tiendas pensó por un momento que había sido una pésima idea; especialmente si alguien llegaba a verla de cerca pero, por otro lado, sabía que esa ley solo aplicaba a los terrenos del Santuario por lo que no había problemas. O eso esperaba ya que, de lo contrario, se metería en un problema pero en ese momento no quería ser un amazona sino una joven que explora las calles de una ciudad nueva e interesante.

—No creo que haya problemas por haber olvidado la máscara. Simplemente estoy dando un paseo inocente, ¿Qué podría salir mal? —sonrió para sus adentros y siguió su camino por la abarrotada calle.

Fue directo a buscar un sitio donde comer algo antes de recorrer un poco más las calles del centro y finalmente volver y dormir. Su camino la llevó a un restaurante muy sencillo a comer un buen plato de _Pelmeni_ y de ahí en dirección al famoso edificio del Teatro Bolshoi cuya fachada le llamo la atención apenas puso un pie. Tomo asiento en la fuente justo frente al edificio y bebió un poco de café caliente que había pedido para llevar.

La gente iba y venía, turistas por todos lados que miraban maravillados el imponente edificio. El _Ave María_ de Franz Schubert parecía sonar en la lejanía, seguramente el personal del Teatro habría montado unos altavoces para algún evento privado. Tan solo se limitó a beber el café mientras escuchaba la bella música.

—Es una melodía muy bella —una voz se escuchó a su lado, no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba sentado junto a ella, no le dio importancia y tan solo afirmo con la cabeza— ¿sabes cómo se llama? —pregunto amablemente el recién llegado.

—Es el Ave Maria si mal no recuerdo —respondió ella sin siquiera voltear a ver al chico sentado a su lado, sabía que no debía mirarlo siquiera aunque algo la impulsara a ello—, no estoy segura del nombre del autor pero conozco el nombre de la canción.

—Es muy hermosa… —y se quedó callado, seguía sentado a su lado sin hacer ruido, sin decir palabra. Pavlin solo pudo suponer que estaría sumido en sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar mirarlo aunque fuera de reojo.

Era un joven rubio de piel un poco morena que llevaba ropa poco abrigadora. Tenía los ojos azules y las manos unidas, estaba disfrutando del Ave María como si tuviera algún significado muy profundo para él. La joven estaba sorprendida por aquella reacción a la música, lo miraba con cierta curiosidad pero él chico tenía la cabeza por completo en su mente por lo que no había reparado en ella. Eso la tranquilizo.

—Por cierto, me llamo Hyoga. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —eso la tomó por sorpresa porque en un segundo levanto la mirada y poso sus ojos en ella quien no llevaba máscara y estaba en estado de shock al no saber cómo reaccionar.

—Yo… —no podía articular palabra ni podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos como si acaba de cometerse un crimen imperdonable—, no debería estar aquí.

— ¿Oye, estás bien? —estaba tan sorprendido como ella, Hyoga la miraba sin saber qué hacer o decir ya que estaba seguro de no haber actuado inapropiadamente— ¿Te pido ayuda o necesitas a un médico?

—No, no es eso. No debería estar aquí, debo irme —Pavlin se puso de pie y camino lo más aprisa que pudo de regreso a su hotel, acababa de pasarle algo horrible: un hombre en específico la había visto sin máscara, había hablado con ella y le pregunto su nombre.

Fue una tontería salir sin máscara del hotel, una completa idiotez de su parte el haber estado con la guardia baja y ahora no sabía qué hacer con aquel sujeto. Su primer impulso fue salir de ahí tan aprisa como sus piernas le permitieran, necesitaba alejarse y dejarlo tan atrás como fuera posible así no tendría que recurrir a la primera consigna: matar al hombre que vea tu rostro. Un par de lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas mientras caminaba de regreso al hotel.

O eso intentaba porque resultaba que había girado mal en una esquina y ahora no sabía bien donde estaba. Aún tenía la impresión y el rostro de Hyoga grabados en la mente por lo que mejor se paró por un momento frente a un escaparate para tomar aire y poner sus ideas en orden.

—Por fin logré alcanzarte —dijo una voz detrás de ella—, no puedo irme y dejarte a tu suerte. Te conseguiré ayuda.

— ¿Por qué piensas que necesito ayuda? —Pavlin trató de no mirarlo de frente sino de perfil—. Estoy bien, déjame sola.

— ¿De verdad estarás bien? No pareces saber a dónde te diriges, no pude evitar seguirte y ver que no conoces las calles de esta ciudad. ¿Estás perdida acaso o no encuentras a tu familia?

— ¿Qué? No, no es eso… —cómo explicarle que ella era una amazona del Santuario y que ahora tendría que matarlo por haber visto su rostro, ni siquiera tenía una explicación lógica para su proceder— Escucha, no puedo quedarme a charlar, ya tengo que irme.

—Pero… —la observó caminar algo tambaleante y no resistió al impulso de seguirla.

Necesitaba estar seguro de que aquella chica tan extraña llegaba con bien a su destino. Tal vez estaba perdida o tenía amnesia y por eso no recordaba donde vivía; aunque no podía seguir sacando más conjeturas quería asegurarse de que ella estaría bien aunque, al mismo tiempo, tenía la leve impresión de que ella estaba huyendo de él en específico. Aunque eso no tenía sentido puesto que no se conocían y estaba seguro de que no había dicho nada para ofenderla.

— ¡Basta, deja de seguirme! —Pavlin estaba molestándose ya que Hyoga iba detrás de ella por alguna razón que no entendía.

—Lo siento pero no puedo irme dejándote a tu suerte hasta que esté completamente seguro de que estarás bien.

—No soy una chica desvalida. Se perfectamente a donde voy.

— ¿De verdad?

Pavlin se detuvo en una esquina y no reconoció el nombre de la calle, trato de buscar en sus bolsillos la llave del cuarto de Hotel para mirar la dirección pero al sacarla no vio más que el nombre del mismo y no recordaba con seguridad si el nombre de la calle era el mismo que el sitio.

—Déjame ver —Hyoga tomo la llave de su mano y miro el nombre del Hotel.

De nuevo Pavlin se limitó a observarlo de perfil sin poner sus ojos sobre su rostro en ningún momento, tan solo deseaba que él desapareciera de ahí porque no quería tomar las medidas correspondientes al acto deshonroso que acababa de vivir hacía un momento frente al Teatro Bolshoi gracias al llamado Hyoga.

—Tal y como supuse estás perdida —concluyo el joven—, este hotel no está por aquí. Vamos te llevaré.

—No, no es necesario que me lleves, tan solo dime por donde está la calle y yo llegaré sola.

— ¿Qué? —no podía creer lo necia que era, se negaba a aceptar su ayuda cuando él no tenía ninguna mala intención, su deber siempre había sido ayudar a los necesitados y ella estaba necesitada de que la llevaran a su destino—, a este paso estarás vagando toda la noche tratando de encontrar este Hotel. Vamos, yo sé dónde está. Tan solo te dejaré en la puerta y me marcharé, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Te marcharás apenas lleguemos? —necesitaba estar segura de que él se iría para no volver aunque algo le decía que no era bueno que supiera en qué hotel estaba— ¿de verdad?

—Lo haré.

—De acuerdo… iré detrás de ti pero en ningún momento deberás voltear a mirarme hasta que yo te lo indique.

—Que petición tan extraña pero cumpliré tu deseo.

Camino detrás de él esperando que no fuera a voltear. Pavlin se acomodó el cuello de la chaqueta tratando de ocultar su rostro lo más que podía, sabía que ya era inútil pero aun así quería hacerlo. Lo que tenía que pensar era en cambiarse de hotel ahora que él sabía dónde estaba hospedada. Pensando en esto y lo otro no se dio cuenta en qué calles giraron ni cuanto caminaron realmente pero tal y como él lo había prometido la llevo hasta el hotel de la calle Kamergerskiy así como le dio la espalda para no mirarla tal y como ella lo solicitó.

—Aquí está el hotel, te entregó la llave de la habitación —Pavlin la tomo sintiéndose algo más tranquila—, tal y como lo pediste no miraré tu rostro tan solo quería estar seguro de dejarte en un sitio que conocieras.

— ¿Por qué insistes en creer que estoy perdida o algo así?

—De verdad parecía que no sabías ni dónde estabas mientras corrías. Como si yo te hubiera hecho algo horrible, tan solo te pregunté tu nombre. No me esperaba esa reacción de tu parte —ella sabía que estaba molesto por su tono de voz.

—Digamos que no me gusta que miren mi cara, es todo.

—Siendo así deberías de salir con alguna máscara a la calle —respondió Hyoga aún más molesto que antes—. Sabes, eres demasiado bonita como para pasar desapercibida. En fin, te dejo. Que pases buena noche.

—No quiero que vuelvas a este hotel, ¿entendiste? —lo dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, él ni siquiera volteo a verla.

Sin decir más se alejó con pasos rápidos por la calle. Pavlin lo miro marcharse sin decir nada más, no se esperaba que fuera a decirle "bonita" pero se sintió mucho más tranquila en cuanto se perdió de vista.

Para Hyoga aquella experiencia había sido demasiado extraña porque era la primera vez que una chica huía así de él por lo que, al llegar a su hotel, se analizaría el rostro con cuidado buscando si tenía algo que ahuyentara a una chica de esa forma. Ninguna chica lo había encontrado tan repulsivo como para tratarlo así excepto ella. La chica bonita que odiaba que mirarán su rostro.

—Y ni siquiera me dijo su nombre…

Miró el hotel desde la lejanía de la calle. El edificio estaba justo detrás del Teatro Bolshoi por lo que reafirmó que ella ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba y por eso dio un rodeo para poder llegar ahí. ¿Sería bueno dejarla a su suerte en las calles de Moscú? Sabía que no debía meterse en lo que no le importaba pero la chica se veía muy desorientada.

Pavlin lloro desconsoladamente apenas toco la cama de la habitación. Había perdido el honor delante de un tipo al que había visto no más de diez segundos, su rostro estaba totalmente expuesto y ahora no sabía qué hacer; lo único que se le ocurrió fue ahuyentarlo para que se fuera lo más lejos posible ya que, de lo contrario, tendría que matarlo y no quería meter a un civil en un pleito con reglas que seguramente no entendería.

—Debo irme de este hotel y mañana partir de la ciudad —miro el techo tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta—, no quería partir tan pronto pero con ese hombre en las calles no estaré segura y más porque sabe dónde me hospedo.

"_Sabes, eres demasiado bonita como para pasar desapercibida_" esas fueron sus palabras y en su mente se repetían una y otra vez.

—No sé qué voy a hacer. No quiero combatir con una persona sin cosmos e idiota como él —se metió a la bañera para tratar de calmarse, seguramente el agua caliente la ayudaría.

.

Hyoga se levantó temprano aquel día y salió a caminar un rato luego de desayunar. Trató de caminar en cualquier dirección pero sus pasos lo llevaban hacía el hotel de la calle Kamergerskiy, en lo profundo de su mente quería verla de nuevo, tenía la duda sobre si ella no se habría perdido de nuevo aunque también existía la posibilidad de que su familia ya estuviera al pendiente de ella. Como sea él necesitaba confirmarlo con sus propios ojos.

Pavlin despertó bastante cansada ya que había llorado por varios minutos dentro de la tina de baño, se sentía muy humillada así que pensó en ponerse la máscara antes de dejar el hotel aunque ya habían visto su rostro, por lo que no tendría ya ningún sentido. Como que ya nada tenía sentido en ese momento ni siquiera el que se topara con él de "sorpresa" en la puerta principal del hotel.

—Me largo de aquí… —empacó sus cosas no sin antes bajar al comedor a desayunar algo ya que le esperaba el viaje en tren a Ekaterinburgo y, aunque era relativamente corto el trayecto, prefería comer algo antes de salir.

Lamentablemente al llegar al comedor vio que los precios de los desayunos eran algo elevados y no contaba con suficiente dinero como para pagar esa cantidad de rublos por un simple desayuno. Aún más molesta que antes regreso sobre sus pasos para subir a la habitación y registrar su salida. Cruzó el pasillo justo frente a la puerta principal y no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un respingo: ahí estaba Hyoga mirando hacía dentro del lobbie. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué quería ahora? Con él en la puerta no podría salir desapercibida, seguramente quería pleito o atacarla. No había más remedio que enfrentarlo, por supuesto que ella no iba a huir aunque no tuviera su máscara, como él ya la había visto sin ella no tenía más importancia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Hyoga? —Salió por la puerta mirándolo de frente bastante molesta— Creí haberte pedido que no volvieras.

—Y creo haberte dicho que no me iría sin saber que estás bien —ambos se miraron por unos momentos, como era totalmente de día pudieron ver sus rostros con toda claridad.

Pavlin vio algo de preocupación en los ojos del chico y no supo cómo reaccionar ya que estaba siendo demasiado grosera con él.

— ¿Por qué sigues creyendo que esto desvalida o que tengo amnesia?

—Anoche reaccionaste tan mal cuando te dije mi nombre o tengo algo en el rostro que te causó tanto miedo que necesitabas huir de mí.

—No fue eso… —no podía explicarle las cosas, era así de simple. Tendría que salirse por la tangente, no había de otra—. Escucha, me tomaste desprevenida en una ciudad a la que no había venido nunca, quien sabe a lo mejor podrías haber sido un asaltante o un agresor de mujeres. Tenía que tener cuidado sabes.

—Bueno, si yo fuera un agresor o un asaltante, como bien dices, entonces no te habría tratado de ayudar ni perdería el tiempo trayéndote de regreso a tu hotel. Te habría atacado sin más ¿no crees? —esbozó una sonrisa ante la ocurrencia de la chica.

—Eso no puedo saberlo.

—Escucha, tal vez suene raro pero para demostrarte que no soy un matón a sueldo ni nada de eso déjame invitarte el desayuno.

—Por supuesto que no acepto —dijo cruzándose de brazos y volviendo al interior del hotel.

—Espera, dame una oportunidad. Tal vez fui muy insistente anoche pero, de verdad, me confundió tu comportamiento, en serio creí que tenías algún tipo de problema.

—De hecho eres muy insistente —relajo su postura y sonrió levemente— pero creo que no eres un mal tipo.

—Entonces me dejarás invitarte a desayunar —la miro sonriente ahora que ya estaba mucho más tranquila.

—No sé, déjame meditarlo —no pudo disimular una sonrisa.

—No me iré hasta que me des un Sí.

—Pues… —Hoyga la miro sin moverse ni un centímetro a lo que Pavlin no pudo seguirse negando— Está bien, acepto la invitación a desayunar.

—Vamos conozco un buen lugar.

Así empezó la historia entre ambos, una simple ida a desayunar, una plática inocente desembocaría en algo mucho más allá del control de ambos.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

***Notas**: Espero les esté gustando, gracias por leer.


	3. Tres años antes, parte 2

Pavlin i lebed'

**3**

**Tres años antes**

**Parte 2**

.

.

_Varios meses después_

.

.

El tiempo había volado mucho más rápido de lo que imaginó, al lado de aquel joven rubio las cosas eran diferentes porque ella se sentía plena y satisfecha pero al mismo tiempo se había olvidado por completo del verdadero motivo del viaje que estaba haciendo; cada que contemplaba el calendario de la habitación se recordaba a si misma que tenía que retomar la búsqueda de un pupilo para llevar al Santuario pero simplemente no podía hacer a un lado a Hyoga, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos esos meses.

Giro sobre la cama y lo miro durmiendo a su lado agitándose levemente entre sueños, acaricio su rostro dejando un beso prolongado en su frente. Lo amaba mucho más de lo que quería reconocer y no se sentía lista para terminar con aquella fantasía aunque su deber era una parte importante de su vida, lo era todo de hecho, pero ese momento al lado del joven representaba mucho también. Mucho más de lo que podía admitir.

— ¿Te desperté? —Hyoga abrió los ojos lentamente aun tratando de asimilar que había amanecido—. Perdona si hice mucho ruido mientras dormía, siempre tengo sueños agitados.

—Ya estoy acostumbrada, no te preocupes —se abrazaron deleitándose con su compañía.

Hyoga pasó sus manos por el cabello de Pavlin recorriendo con sus dedos la melena rubia de la joven, amaba el aroma de su cabello, perderse en sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa. Estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que encontraba a una joven tan perfecta como ella, alguien con quien se sintiera feliz de compartir su día a día y todas y cada una de sus noches.

—Espera, no hay que levantarnos aún —susurró a su oído suavemente.

—Imagino que quieres retozar un poco para empezar bien el día —ella sonrió de forma seductora sentándose encima de Hyoga sin dejar de besar su cuello a lo que el joven no pudo menos que sonreír mientras recorría la espalda de Pavlin lentamente con sus dedos.

—Por supuesto. Eres tan hermosa —la beso en el cuello acariciando su cuerpo mientras ella se acomodaba para hacerlo suyo.

Hicieron el amor un par de horas antes de empezar el día, en esos momentos nada parecía importar y cuando surgía algún tema importante entre ellos como el pasado de ambos era hábilmente evadido con un beso, una caricia o un cambio de tema drástico. Pavlin se había preguntado muchas veces quien era Hyoga realmente pero por una u otra razón olvidaba charlarlo con él y lo mismo le ocurría al joven. Perderse en el cuerpo de otro se había vuelto una forma de no responder ni una sola pregunta incomodante.

En el fondo Hyoga sabía que no tenía idea de quien era realmente la joven que ocupaba su corazón sin embargo sentía que aquello no era tan importante puesto que la relación entre ambos iba estupendamente pero de vez en vez tenía la pregunta en la mente ¿Quién era Pavlin y por qué estaba en Moscú? La chica vivió en una casa de huéspedes luego de dejar el hotel donde la había conocido por lo que no tenía hogar en esa ciudad y desde que ambos decidieran salir formalmente habían vivido en esa misma casa de huéspedes. De vez en vez en joven cisne miraba las pertenencias de Pavlin tratando de responder la pregunta sin éxito, la chica no poseía nada ajeno a una persona ordinaria: ropa, zapatos, cosméticos era lo que llevaba en un maleta, nada fuera de lo común.

— ¿Qué miras? —Ella lo vio sonriente desde el interior del cuarto de baño mientras cepillaba su largo cabello rubio— Como si nunca me hubieras visto arreglarme por la mañana.

—Me gusta ver cómo te arreglas, como te maquillas. No puedo dejar de mirarte —la tomo por la cintura besándola, en momentos como ese no le importaba el no saber nada de ella porque con que estuviera a su lado era suficiente.

Simplemente no podía dejar de hacerla suya cada que el momento era oportuno olvidándose de lo demás.

Mientras desayunaban Pavlin notaba como Hyoga estaba algo inquieto revolviendo de más el té que tenía enfrente, la joven solo lo miro con calma observándolo poner más y más azúcar a su tasa. Pareciera que el joven estaba perdido en sus pensamientos resolviendo alguna interrogante que no parecía tener respuesta.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —Pavlin rompió la tensión ya que Hyoga tenía la mente en algún sitio muy lejano— Desde hace rato que te noto raro.

—No tengo nada —aquella respuesta fue mecánica y sin emoción alguna— ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Llevas casi diez minutos poniendo azúcar a esa tasa dime qué pasa.

—Escucha… —Hyoga dejo la cuchara a un lado de la tasa con toda calma y respiro hondo antes de comenzar a hablar— No sé cómo pedirte esto, a lo mejor es muy extraña esta petición pero tengo que hacer un viaje a Siberia y no quisiera irme sin ti.

— ¿A Siberia? Vas a ver a tu familia supongo —respondió la joven con toda naturalidad ya que la petición no le parecía nada extraña.

—Sí, mi madre está enterrada allá y quisiera ir unos días a visitarla.

—Por supuesto, no veo nada raro en lo que me estás pidiendo. Me gustaría mucho conocer sobre tu pasado y quien era tu madre.

— ¿De verdad quisieras acompañarme hasta allá? Es la región más lejana de Siberia oriental. En Sajá.

—Oh vaya… sí que es lejos —Pavlin pensó un poco antes de hablar, no quería separarse de él pero había pospuesto bastante tiempo el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba en Rusia.

Sabía que le esperaba una reprimenda enorme por parte del Gran Maestro Ludwig por semejante retraso injustificado pero estaba dispuesta a jugarse la suerte con aquel joven.

—Escucha Hyoga, no tengo inconvenientes en ir a Siberia solo espero que no sea una visita muy larga ya que tengo que regresar a mi "_casa_" a revisar un par de pendientes que tengo —trato de sonar lo más diplomática que pudo.

—No tomará muchos días, te lo prometo —tomo su mano para tranquilizarla y, al mismo tiempo, se sintió tranquilo también.

Subieron a la habitación para hacer los preparativos del viaje y fue cosa de que Pavlin se descuidara un momento para que Hyoga alcanzara a divisar algo extraño en la maleta de la joven; mientras ella estaba revisando unas prendas del closet el joven cisne se acercó con pasos lentos a esa maleta, había algo ahí que llamaba su atención y quería saber qué era. Estaba sin habla ante aquel objeto que estaba envuelto en una blusa, imposible pasar por alto aquella cosa, aquel símbolo que representaba todo para cierto tipo de mujeres.

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos ante aquel descubrimiento: la máscara de una amazona del Santuario era lo que Pavlin ocultaba con celo en su maleta. ¿Por qué su amada poseía algo así? Pavlin noto que Hyoga estaba muy callado y miro horrorizada lo que el joven tenía en las manos.

—Hyoga… puedo explicarlo… —se acercó a él con rapidez tratando de arrebatárselo, no quería que él lo tuviera ni lo mirara.

—Es la máscara de una amazona del Santuario, ¿qué significa esto?

— ¿Cómo sabes qué es esa máscara? —ahora ella se quedó callada y sorprendida.

—Porque yo también soy un caballero al Servicio de Atena —dijo al fin sin tapujos mirándola seriamente.

— ¿Qué? —Lo miro estupefacta sin saber qué decir— Y… ¿cuándo se supone que ibas a decírmelo?

— ¿Y cómo iba yo a saber qué también eres parte del Santuario y qué peleas por el nuevo orden que está allá? Yo creí que eras una joven ordinaria y no una amazona —le entregó la máscara y se apartó de ella

Pavlin se quedó callada. Hyoga también era un caballero pero ¿por qué nunca lo había visto antes, dónde había estado todo ese tiempo? O más bien la pregunta se tenía que reestructurar a ¿quién era Hyoga realmente?

—Dime la verdad —la joven lo observó fijamente.

El narró todo desde cómo se conocieron los caballeros de bronce en el Torneo Galáctico, la pelea contra los caballeros de plata para ir directo a la batalla de las doce casas, la agonía de Atena en Asgard y el Templo de Poseidón así como la batalla contra Hades y el gran eclipse para terminar con la lucha contra Ares, la separación de todos y el nuevo orden que ahora reinaba en el Santuario.

—Mientras tú peleabas yo estaba empezando mi entrenamiento como amazona por eso no te había visto antes —dijo ella al fin muy pensativa—, así que eres uno de los caballeros de la leyenda.

—Sí, me imagino que se dijeron muchas cosas sobre nosotros en los años que siguieron al nuevo orden. Bueno, así era imposible que coincidiéramos además en esos años el Santuario era muy diferente a como es ahora.

—Eso es cierto y bueno… ahora que ya sabemos el pasado del otro creo que puedo decirte a qué vine a Rusia realmente.

—Por favor hazlo.

—Vine buscando a un aprendiz. Se me indicó que debía tener a una persona bajo mi tutela y creí que venir a la que fuera mi casa sería buena idea pero te conocí y esa tarea se ha quedado pendiente desde entonces.

—Creo que no era posible que me confesaras algo así sin saber quién era yo.

—Así es.

— ¿Y qué harás ahora que sé la verdad y ya vi tu rostro?

—Debería matarte por no decirme antes —respondió molesta— pero lo cierto es que te amo y jamás podría hacerlo —una lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas, la cual ella quito rápidamente— aunque no sé qué pensar.

—No digas eso —Hyoga la tomo por los hombros mirándola fijamente—. Ambos estamos al servicio de Atena y la paz del mundo, tenemos eso en común y no es razón para poner en duda lo que tenemos juntos.

—Hyoga…

—Por favor Pavlin, yo también te amo y jamás podría dejarte ir no importa que suceda. No ha habido batallas que librar así que no tenemos obstáculos entre nosotros, o al menos mientras cumples con tu misión.

La besó en la frente y los labios como siempre hacía pero Pavlin estaba algo decepcionada ya que ahora que sabía que el hombre al que amaba estaba relacionado con el deber que se había quedado pendiente sentía que ya no podría ser ella misma, que aquella fantasía había terminado de muchas formas y era momento de volver a la realidad que se quedó en Grecia varios meses atrás.

—Ven conmigo a Siberia —pidió una vez más con voz suave—, ese viaje servirá para que busques al discípulo que quieres.

—Podría ser pero hay otro sitio que tengo que visitar antes sino te molesta.

—Desde luego.

.

Se pusieron en marcha al día siguiente, el viaje hasta donde Pavlin necesitaba ir estaba rumbo al sur, justo entre la frontera de Rusia y Siberia: Ekaterinburgo. Sería menos de dos horas en tren desde la estación Yaroslavsky de Moscú, solo serían un par de días mientras la joven ponía sus asuntos en orden o eso había dicho.

Durante el viaje en tren Hyoga notaba como ella iba ausente, perdida por completo en sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que había sido así desde que ambos se confesaran quienes eran realmente. Como que, por un momento, se sentía como si estuviera sentado al lado del fantasma de la Pavlin de la cual se había enamorado, de la joven que estaba extraviada en las calles de Moscú y a la que había cortejado desde entonces. Intentó estar con otras jóvenes antes pero con ninguna había funcionado hasta el día que la conoció. Le había entregado a Pavlin su cuerpo y alma y ahora ella simplemente miraba por la ventana ignorándolo por completo.

—Has estado muy callada desde hace un par de días, dime qué pasa —la tomo de la mano mirándola con gravedad.

—Pues… —ella ni siquiera podía mirarlo de frente, evadió sus ojos apenas sintió su tacto escuchando la pregunta— no puedo verte de la misma forma que antes de saber la verdad.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —se oía a punto de quebrarse ante aquella confesión.

—Es que es tan raro, estoy segura de que las cosas van a cambiar mucho, ya no seremos dos chicos ordinarios saliendo sino un par de guerreros del Santuario que se meterán en problemas si se sabe que tienen una relación.

—Oye tranquila —la abrazó para reconfortarla porque la chica estaba en medio de un drama temiéndose lo peor—, claro que no tendremos problemas. Las cosas han cambiado mucho allá y no está prohibido que dos personas se amen.

—Pero…

—Confía en mí, cuando te confesé lo que sentía lo dije en serio y lo sostengo pese a todo.

—Hyoga… —tomo su rostro con ambas manos besándolo, sus palabras la reconfortaban pero no del todo porque ella sentía que su relación tendría un final inevitable.

Al llegar a la estación de Ekaterinburgo ella lo guio por las calles de la ciudad que llamaba "_guetto_", le era imposible llamarla hogar aunque había vivido ahí unos ochos años antes de irse al Santuario.

— ¿Dónde está tu familia?

—Vivíamos en un bloque viejo y horrible de departamentos muy cerca de la zona industrial. Los problemas por dinero eran demasiados y simplemente terminé por huir de casa —le dijo mientas recorrían las calles de la ciudad.

Ella le narró que había nacido ahí pero su padre murió cuando ella era pequeña y para su madre fue imposible mantenerlos a ella y sus hermanos, eran demasiado pobres por lo que la pequeña que más tarde se haría llamar Pavlin simplemente huyo de casa una mañana de verano.

—Sé que fui una cobarde pero no podía quedarme en medio de toda esa basura en la que se convirtió mi familia luego de que lo perdiéramos casi todo: mis hermanos empezaron a robar para sobrevivir y mi madre llegó a pedir dinero en las calles. Yo no podía con eso —estaban recargados en un puente sobre una pendiente en la que se alzaba un gran bloque de edificios.

—Bueno, podrías cerrar ese ciclo si vas a ver cómo están —sugirió el joven mirando al infinito al lado de ella—, a lo mejor estás inquieta porque no has sabido nada de ellos desde entonces y traes cargando ese pendiente.

—Es posible.

Caminaron hacía la escalera que llevaba justo a ese bloque de edificios con paso lento, Hyoga se dio cuenta de que para Pavlin aquello era muy complicado y ahora que entendía el pasado de la joven quería apoyara lo más que le fuera posible. Quería ser el hombro sobre el que ella llorara cuando aquel capitulo familiar llegara a su fin, amaba estar a su lado en momentos como ese.

El bloque donde la familia de Pavlin vivía era uno de los más viejos y descuidados de aquel complejo habitacional, estaba seguro de que los apartamentos no tendrían más de cuarenta metros cuadrados, tal vez un poco más o quizás menos, no dejaba de preguntárselo al ver lo pequeños que se veían por fuera. Ella fue directo a la puerta y revisó una larga lista de apellidos junto a los cuales estaba el timbre correspondiente.

—Qué extraño, no veo el apellido de mi padre por ningún lado —reviso la lista una y otra vez de arriba abajo y viceversa.

— ¿Estás segura de que no está ahí?

—Claro, espera —miro que una señora ya mayor caminaba con paso lento hacía la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella—. Disculpe, estoy buscando a la familia Pavlov pero no veo su nombre en la lista de familias. Ellos vivían aquí.

— ¿Los Pavlov? —Repitió la anciana mirándola con suspicacia— ¿La familia de Iván es la que Usted busca?

—Si aunque el señor Iván murió hace mucho pero estoy segura de que son ellos —Iván era el nombre de su padre.

—No los encontrará aquí jovencita, murieron en un incendio hace algunos años. Seguro oyó hablar de eso, se quemó el departamento donde ellos vivían hará unos cuatro años.

— ¿De verdad? —dijo sin entender, como que le pareció que le acababan de hablar de otras personas.

—Sí, se armó un gran alboroto porque el fuego se extendió por toda la fachada y por poco mueren más personas, ellos simplemente no alcanzaron a huir y creemos que fue porque estaban durmiendo.

Pavlin se quedó callada por un momento antes de responder algo.

—Entiendo, gracias por la información… —camino sobre sus pasos hacía el joven como a punto de caerse.

Hyoga lo escuchó sin saber qué decir, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar en dirección a donde la anciana apuntaba y justo en esa larga pared de la fachada se veía la marca negra que había dejado el fuego. Abrazo a Pavlin porque ella ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie luego de haber escuchado eso y la guio hasta una banca para sentarla y dejarla asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio mientras ella lloraba en silencio, tras algunos minutos finalmente fue capaz de articular palabra alguna y lo miro con ojos vidriosos.

—Los juzgué mal, muy mal —comenzó a decir en voz baja—, quien diría que terminarían así. Seguramente no pudieron pagar la renta del gas para la calefacción o fueron descuidados con la estufa o…

—Escucha, no sirve de nada sacar conjeturas sobre lo que paso entonces. Lamentablemente no alcanzaste a despedirte de ellos pero no te atormentes pensando en el origen de ese incendio y lo que paso o no paso.

—No puedo evitarlo…

Caminaron abrazados hasta el pequeño hostal donde estaban hospedados antes de partir a la región más lejana de Siberia. Para esos momentos Pavlin tenía un mar de pensamientos en su cabeza y sentía que ahora necesitaba tiempo para poner sus ideas en orden.

En la recepción del hostal sonaba el movimiento "Lago en la luz de luna" de "_El lago de los cisnes_" de Tchaikovsky mientras ambos entraban, la chica ni siquiera pudo llegar a la habitación y tomo asiento en los incomodos sillones que tenían ahí. Habían pasado cuatro años pero se sentía culpable de alguna forma, pensó en que si ella hubiera estado ahí habría podido hacer algo por ellos.

—Tal vez no debí irme —dijo al fin a Hyoga quien solo la miraba en silencio—, de haberme quedado yo…

— ¿Qué habrías podido hacer? —Pregunto el joven muy serio— ¿Habría cambiado en algo la historia o también habrías terminado muerta?

—Estoy segura de que habría hecho algo por ellos aunque no sé si hubiera tenido el mismo final.

—Pavlin, no fue tu culpa el que ellos murieran deja de cargar con esa pena y no digas que no lo entiendo porque sé a la perfección cómo te sientes. Sabes bien que pensar en esto una y otra vez no resolverá nada.

—Ya lo sé pero no puedo sentirme menos mal por eso. Me molesta que hayan muerto así nada más.

Y así paso de la tristeza al enojo hasta que dejo de hablar sobre lo mismo y fueron a la habitación donde se tomaron un largo descanso antes de partir a lo más profundo de Siberia. Viajarían usando el cosmos ya que el recorrido era demasiado largo para hacerlo en tren y ahora que tenían esa técnica a su favor la usarían para facilitar el camino.

—Tranquila —decía Hyoga acariciando el rostro de la joven—, estaremos unos días en Sajá y enseguida partiremos en búsqueda de tu pupilo.

—Te das cuenta de que en cuanto encuentre a ese pupilo tendré que volver a Grecia ¿entiendes?

—Lo sé pero esta vez iré contigo.

— ¿De verdad regresaras?

—Sí, ya me tomé un buen tiempo de descanso y creo que es momento de retomar mi deber.

—Entonces estaremos juntos en todo.

—Así es.

Se besaron optimistas por el futuro que les deparaba.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

***Notas**: Perdón por la tardanza pero me tocó una mala racha de cero inspiración. Gracias por leer.


End file.
